


Research

by TheFunk



Series: Astro Drabbles [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Dongmin is worried about his variety appearance in the morning, so Jinwoo stays up to help him research.





	

Jinwoo groaned as he woke up. He wasn’t sure why he was awake, he just knew he wanted to go back to sleep. They didn’t have a schedule tomorrow, so they were trying to catch up on as much sleep as possible. So the fact that he was awake at, dear God almighty, three in the morning, was nothing short of heartbreaking.

He rolled over sadly, hoping to fall back to sleep, when he realized what had woken him up. Coming from the living room, he could just make out a bright light peeking into the hallway. He could faintly hear clicking sounds as well. He hoped he was wrong, but somehow he knew he wasn’t. Someone was using the laptop in the living room, at three o’clock in the damn morning. And he was afraid he knew who it was too.

He groaned as he rolled out of bed, falling to the floor with a soft thump. He didn’t want to get up, but he knew that whoever was out there needed to sleep, just like he did. And if they weren’t going to go to bed themselves, he would just have to make them.

He padded quietly down the hallway, trying not to disturb any of the members who were blissfully sleeping. He peeked his head around the corner and sighed as he saw who it was. He had been right after all. Sitting on the couch, face illuminated by the glow of the computer, was none other than Lee Dongmin. Of course it was Dongmin. He was curled up in a large t-shirt that had slipped down to show the smooth skin of his shoulder. Unlike the rest of the members, Dongmin did have a schedule in the morning.

He was going to be guesting on some variety show that Jinwoo’s sleep addled brain had forgotten the name of. All he knew, was that Dongmin was nervous about it. Though to be fair, almost everything made Dongmin nervous. And when Dongmin got nervous, he researched. Which was probably why he was up so early, he probably hadn’t even gone to bed yet.

He made his way into the living room, trying to make just enough noise that Dongmin wouldn’t be startled when he came in. He must have failed though, because as soon as he was in Dongmin’s line of sight, he had jumped violently, hand clutching his chest as he breathed heavily. Jinwoo could only chuckle as he waited for Dongmin to settle back down.

When he finally got his breathing under control, he spoke. “Hyung, you scared me! What are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Dongmin sighed, “I’m researching. I just, I’m kinda nervous about tomorrow is all.”

Jinwoo sat on the couch, pulling one of Dongmin’s hands into his own, playing with his fingers. “You know you’re going to do great tomorrow, right? You always do, and everyone always loves you. You don’t have to worry so much. Do you even use anything from your notes?”

Dongmin whined, leaning his head on Jinwoo’s shoulder. “I know, but, they just. They make me feel better. They make me less anxious like, what if they make a reference and I don’t know it? What if they ask me a question about something they’ve done? What if I say something and it’s rude and I didn’t know it and, and, a-“

“Hey, shh shh shh.” He interrupted Dongmin’s rant, knowing he was getting himself worked up. He pressed a kiss to Dongmin’s forehead, feeling the younger’s breathing slow down, no longer close to hyperventilating, “You’re okay Min, you’re okay.”

Dongmin let out a shuddering breath as he nodded. Jinwoo brushed his hand through Dongmin’s hair, smiling sadly as he finally calmed down fully.

“I was going to tell you to go to bed, but I think I’d rather have you finish your research first. Do you want me to help you?”

Dongmin snorted, “I think I remember you saying that you were terrible at research when you were in school. I’m not sure if you’d actually be helping me.”

He gasped, “I’m offended! I’ll have you know that I was perfectly okay at research. But if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll just stay for emotional support. Here.”

He moved so his back was against the arm of the chair. He yanked Dongmin (who made just about the cutest squeaking noise he’d ever heard) around and back so that he was resting against Jinwoo’s chest.

“How’s that? You do whatever you need to do and then we’ll go to bed. And we’re going to cuddle because I’m tired and you woke me up. Deal?”

Dongmin giggled lightly, “Deal. I’ll be quick.”

“Good.”

He pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin of Dongmin’s shoulder, smiling as the faint clicking sound picked up once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy ^^


End file.
